Las sorpresas que da la noche
by Yagami fangirl
Summary: K9999 esta completamente decidido a enfrentarse a aquel que se dice mucho mas fuerte que quién fuera dueño del ADN que este clon lleva dentro de si.


_**Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes & lugares que aquí aparecen, son propiedad de la empresa SNK Playmore. A mi solo me pertenece la trama de la siguiente historia.**_

_**Advertencia: AU (Alternative Universe)  
><strong>_

**N/A: De nueva cuenta, gracias a Princess Rose Bernstein por su Proof Reading y el aporte que ha hecho a esta trama.**

"**Las sorpresas que da la noche"**

Una hermosa Luna en cuarto menguante brillaba en lo más alto del cielo oscuro de la ciudad. El frio invernal azotaba con gran fuerza a la misma, motivo por el cual, las calles se encontraban vacías, solo algunos cuantos aun seguían transitando por ella, tal era el caso de un joven de dieciséis años llamado K9999.

Aquella fría noche, el joven de cabellos azules, se dirigía hacia las afueras de South Town. A paso lento, el arma destructiva de NESTS, se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

La razón por la cual, el chico se dirigía a ese lugar, era porque como siempre, estaba tras un oponente al cual derrotar.

_-"Presiento, que esta noche me voy a divertir__ a lo grande_"- pensaba el chico del brazo mecánico mientras seguía con su camino

La noche siempre esta plagada de sorpresas, y aquella no seria la excepción, pues las intenciones del de cabellos azules, eran derrotar a aquel adversario al que se enfrentaría, el cual no era uno común y corriente como los demás, este tenia algo muy especial.

En un pequeño estanque, situado a las afueras de la ciudad, un chico pelirrojo de nombre Iori Yagami, se encontraba admirando a la luna sentado frente aquel estante.

La vista que se podía apreciar en ese lugar era realmente hermosa, y la enorme tranquilidad que se respiraba mejoraba aun más el momento.

Yagami saco de uno de sus bolsillos, una cajetilla de cigarros, de la cual tomo uno, el cual se dispuso a degustar, mientras seguía admirando a su única compañera, la luna.

_-"Finalmente, un poco de paz y tranquilidad"-_pensó el de cabello rojo mientras se recostaba en el césped

De pronto una pequeña y ligera brisa invernal, provoco que el cigarrillo del heredero de las flamas purpuras se apagara, causándole un leve disgusto.

-"Diablos"- mascullo Iori en tanto encendía de nuevo su cigarro

Una vez encendido, de nueva cuenta Yagami se recostó sobre el césped para seguir disfrutando de la magnifica vista que su única amiga la Luna, le ofrecía aquella noche.

De nueva cuenta, todo parecía marchar bien, sin embargo fue cuestión de minutos, cuando un ruido extraño hizo poner en alerta al heredero del clan Yagami. Algo parecía caminar entre los arbustos aledaños al estanque frente al cual se encontraba Iori, esto hizo que nuevamente el pelirrojo se levantara de su sitio, esta vez, para ver de qué se trataba.

-"Quien anda ahí?"- exclamo el pelirrojo en tono amenazante

De repente, todo fue silencio. La tranquilidad volvía a hacerse presente, aunque como era usual, Yagami no bajaba la guardia. Sentía que algo lo atacaría ante el más mínimo descuido

Minutos después, sintió que no estaba solo. Así que decidió lanzar un ataque hacia aquellos arbustos, de los cuales se oyó un grito de dolor.

-"AHHH"- un estrepitoso quejido inundo el lugar

Una sonrisa maligna se esbozaba en el rostro del pelirrojo. –"No estoy de humor para juegos. Sal de ahí ahora mismo! No me obligues a sacarte por las malas..."- decía en tono seco, arrojando su cigarrillo.

Con un tanto de esfuerzo, poco a poco un chico de cabellos azules se puso de pie, para luego acercarse al pelirrojo que demandaba su presencia.

-"Quién diablos eres? Y qué quieres conmigo?"- mantenía su tono demandante y hostil. En su mirada se reflejaba el odio.

-"Mi nombre es K9999, me sorprende que no me conozcas Yagami"- el arma de NESTS también se mostraba hostil –"He escuchado mucho sobre el gran Iori Yagami, y he venido hasta aquí, para retarte a un combate, quiero conocer personalmente al tan afamado gran rival de Kyo Kusanagi"- su mirada mostraba determinación

-"Así que eres otro fenómeno de NESTS?"- respondía. –"Ya te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para juegos... pero si tanto deseas acabar con tu vida, déjame darte una muerte placentera!"- agregaba en tono soberbio. En ese momento, adoptó su posición de combate.

Una sonrisa cínica y maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del de cabellos azules –"Así me gusta, quiero ver si eres mas fuerte que Kyo Kusanagi como dices ser"- K9999 igualmente adoptaba su posición de combate -Bien... que comience la batalla, es momento de que veas lo que un arma puede hacer- diciendo esto el clon de Kyo ataco a su adversario

Iori esquivó el ataque con facilidad, para luego contratacar, lanzando una llamarada de sus flamas púrpuras –"Qué sucede gusano defectuoso es mucho para ti?"- estaba decidido a acabar con eso rápido, no estaba de humor para juegos de niños.

K9999 sabia que Iori era un rival muy fuerte, inclusive mucho mas que el que fuera dueño del ADN que llevaba en su interior, sin embargo realmente deseaba saber que tan mas fuerte era ese pelirrojo, así que esos ataques no le sorprendian, el realmente no esperaba menos –"Es hora de que conozcas al Rey del Mundo"- K9999 comenzó a atacar con sus poderosos taladros

Yagami sonreía y esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía –"Fenómeno de circo... no me hagas reír! Rey del Mundo?"- él logró tomar uno de ellos en sus manos y lo empujaba para tener más libertad en sus movimientos, puesto que se encontraba arrinconado. –"Te demostraré que no eres rival para mí. Idiota!"- decía quemando el brazo del chico de cabellos azules.

De nuevo un grito de dolor salió de la boca del arma de NESTS; -"Pagaras por esto maldito-" K9999 lanzo una llamarada que golpeo a Iori haciendo que este ultimo soltara su brazo –"De acuerdo Yagami, yo también puedo jugar con fuego"- agrego lleno de odio

-"Por fin estás hablando!"- decía el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa llena de malicia. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, para ver que su mano estaba sangrando debido a la punta del taladro y a la quemadura.

En ese instante, la sangre del heredero del clan de la luna reaccionó, haciéndolo atacar. Sin pensar, embistió contra la máquina de NESTS, generando llamas con sus manos.

-"MUERE!"- dijo agarrando al chico, para hacerlo explotar al tocarlo con sus flamas. –"Cuando aprenderás que no estoy de humor para estupideces? Máquina inútil! Déjame despedazarte ahora mismo"-dijo para ejecutar su técnica, uno de los estilos prohibidos, el "Ya Otome". Como era usual, no esperaba algún tipo de contrataque.

Era del esperarse que el ataque diera justo en el blanco, K9999 de nueva cuenta había caído al suelo, sin embargo el chico no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no aun, así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie una vez mas –"Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer imbécil? Tan solo eres un maldito insolente y hablador"-

El momento había llegado, el de cabellos azules se preparaba para lanzar su mas poderoso ataque; –"Power is… losing control… UWAAAH! _(__ El poder es __...__ perder el control ... UWAAAH!)_"- El brazo mecánico de K9999 comenzó a mutar de una forma sorprendente

Yagami se preparaba para esquivar de alguna manera lo que se venía. Aquella calmada noche se había tornado aburrida, si bien el "fenómeno" frente a él era interesante, sentía que no era suficientemente fuerte para hacerle frente. Luego de esquivar el ataque con un giro hacía la derecha, vio que su enemigo se encontraba agotado, ya que ese golpe requería de bastante energía.

Decidió que ese era su momento de atacar, volvió a utilizar aquella técnica prohibida - "_(El juego se ha terminado, llora, grita y MUERE!)_"- dijo para luego finalizar con una explosión causada por un pilar de fuego violeta -"Aquí el único hablador, eres tú, pedazo de chatarra!"-

Aunque trato de defenderse con la poca energía que aun le quedaba, su cuerpo no pudo resistir ante aquel fulminante ataque. Esas llamas realmente habían quemado gran parte de su cuerpo; Sus energías eran nulas y el combate finalmente había terminado. -"Como he podido perder, yo tan poderoso"- decía con esfuerzo y entre dientes el de cabello azul mientras yacía en el suelo

El pelirrojo, sin sentir piedad alguna, colocó su pie sobre el pecho de aquella máquina y ejercía presión –"Bien imbécil? Has tenido suficiente o aún deseas que despedace lo ultimo de ti?"- aquella sonrisa estaba llena de malicia y odio. Sentía un extraño placer al verlo de esa forma.

-"Maldito bastardo!"- exclamo trabajosamente mientras tomaba el pie de Iori para quitárselo del pecho. El fiero combate había dejado muy mal herido al arma de NESTS, el dolor que sentía en ese instante era indescriptible, no había una parte de él que no estuviera dañada.

–"Dime, realmente creíste que podrías conmigo gusano defectuoso? "- Iori decidió darle un "mejor final" quemándolo nuevamente con otra llamarada, para luego retirarse del lugar, con una sonrisa maligna y burlona en su rostro.

A paso lento, el pelirrojo de flamas purpuras poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer en la borrosa vista del clon, quien aun yacía en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, y ya que finalmente no había rastro alguno de Yagami, de entre unos arbustos rápidamente descendió una chica de buen cuerpo y cabellos blancos, que respondía por el nombre de Ángel.

-"Te lo dije…"- exclamo mientras ayudaba al clon –"Te dije que Iori Yagami, no era un sujeto para tomárselo a juego"- agrego

-"Calla tu maldita boca por un momento y ayúdame!"- Aun mal herido su ira no dejaba de hacerse presente en el clon

-"Sabes, en vez de que te enojes y te desquites conmigo, debiste usar toda tu ira y fuerza en contra de ese peli teñido cabrón que te dio una paliza!"- replico un tanto molesta la chica –"Bien, es hora de largarnos de aquí"- dijo mientras sujetaba bien al clon en su espalda

-"Vamos, que estas esperando, muévete"- ordeno K9999

-"Ya voy!"- respondió Ángel mientras comenzaba a caminar

Entre gritos e insultos, el par de agentes de NESTS, al igual que Yagami, abandono aquel lugar, devolviendo así la paz.

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente! Bueno espero que les haya agradado este fic, tanto como yo disfruto al hacerlos; Mil gracias a todos los que leen. Saludos! :)<em>

**GB**


End file.
